


Various NCT 127 Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [4]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mafia NCT, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 imaghines, nct 127 scenarios, nct 127 x reader, nct imagines, nct scenarios, nct x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group NCT 127 including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, NCT 127 Ensemble/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Kudos: 13





	1. Prince!Jaehyun tries to win over your heart but you’re shy

**Request** : Hello!!! I was wondering if you could make a scenario where Jaehyun is a prince and he tries to win the princess reader’s heart but she’s really shy. Ty ✨

 **Answer** : Oh you _know_ I love my royal AUs, I’d say it’s one of my favorites next to Mafia, so I hope this is to your standard. Truth be told, when I started writing this at first I actually went a little… uh… _overboard_ and deviated from the original prompt haha… So, I mean, it’s up to you! But if you want to see the original fic I made it’s sitting in my laptop! I rewrote it to better match the prompt for this requests’ sake, though! I think it turned out rather nicely, I hope this fits the request! Thanks for enjoying my writings!

**Royalty AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“Another suitor? Really? I’m still recovering from when Prince Liu Yangyang came to visit,” you put your hand to your head, trying to relax your spiraling vision. At the sudden news from your butler, you couldn’t help but to feel the sudden rush of anxiety.

“Yeah, I just checked with your parents,” Johnny frowns. “He should be arriving around noon time, your highness.”

“Oh, noon time, perfect. Just enough time to get ready,” you sighed. “This is fine, I can do this!” You balled your hands into fists and gave your most confident smile.

“Are you sure? Should I call Doyoung to watch over you two?” Johnny still seemed worried, which was understandable. Everyone in your kingdom knew of your reserved nature, and they’ve all witnessed the ostentatious displays of, well, _anything_ many other princes who came before this one did, and it was a bit worrying. For reference, the most recent prince Yangyang brought an entire parade for you and you were both equally blown away and mortified from the excessiveness of it all. Not to mention when he finally started talking to you it was like you forgot how to speak entirely. Your knight, Doyoung, was quick to step in and explain the situation to Yangyang, who understood entirely.

Remembering that, you secretly prayed that this incoming prince was _not_ like that.

You were walking around the castle, just minding your own Princess Business, when you actually ran right into someone who was just turning the corner. He was quick to grab onto your waist to stop you from falling, and you reacted immediately by grabbing his jacket to steady yourself. But not even a few seconds later, the sudden proximity finally hit you and you pushed away. Then you realized that you, quite rudely, pushed him away and you were quick to apologize, noticing the badges that lined his jacket, you concluded that he had to be a visiting military official from somewhere.

“Goodness, I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to help?” You raise your head and he just laughs.

“I’m quite alright, thank you,” he bows his head too. “Actually, I’m looking for the princess, have you seen her?” You made brief eye contact with him and you looked away.

“The… princess? Can I ask what for?” You couldn’t explain the way your stomach dropped, the brief second of contact put you into a spell of sorts.

“I’m from the neighboring kingdom, actually,” he straightens his posture. “Prince Jung Jaehyun, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss…” He trailed off, waiting for you to finish his sentence.

“(Y/N)… Oh, uh, Princess! Princess (Y/N),” you introduced yourself properly and his eyes slightly widened with shock and he took a few steps back, doing a full bow.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, if I knew you were the princess I would’ve minded my boundaries more,” Jaehyun straightens once again and you shake your head.

“Oh, no, it’s alright, you didn’t know,” your voice shrank.

“No, really, I apologize, I’ve heard that you’re a reserved person, if I intruded on your personal boundaries I would like to make it up to you.”

Oh you liked this one. This one was nice, and he didn’t bring a parade.

“In that case… maybe just tea is alright?”

And that landed you here, sitting in a circular table in the courtyard, with a cup of tea slowly getting cold in your hands. You and Jaehyun sat in silence, but unlike previous encounters, it was a comfortable one. He looked relaxed, in his element actually, he wasn’t pushing you to speak, and you didn’t feel uncomfortable talking to him. The only thing making you feel awkward was the fact that you could see Doyoung and Johnny in the knight’s quarters which was conveniently right behind Jaehyun, silently, but still enthusiastically, encouraging you.

“Sorry, but do you mind if I ask you a question?” You stepped over your boundaries for just a moment.

“Go ahead, your highness.”

“How did you know I was reserved? A lot of people just assume I’m hard to impress…” you twiddle your thumbs beneath the table cloth.

“I’m actually close with Mark, I think you’ve met him.”

Your mind flashes back to the stuttering prince who tripped over a loose brick on the bridge and fell into the shallow canal that ran through the gardens.

“Yes, I know him,” you nodded.

“He was telling me about his visit here and I concluded that you were just a quiet person, despite what the other princes have told me,” Jaehyun shrugs. “I thought my prediction was premature, actually, since I only had Mark’s account to go off of, but at the same time I didn’t want to impose.”

“I see,” you nodded and looked into your tea cup, it was most definitely cold by now. Again, you are surrounded by the comforting silence.

“Are these chrysanthemums?” He looks at the flower bed surrounding the area and you nod.

“Mmhmm,” you were a bit curious if he knew, you were well versed in your flower language, a small hobby you picked up.

“Red and white, that’s a good combination,” he leans back in his chair. “Love and loyalty.”

And he got it, well played, young prince.

“Yes!” You answered almost too enthusiastically. “They’re one of my favorites,” you brought your voice back down.

“My father was actually a florist,” Jaehyun admits. “My mother was the princess at the time, they met while she was preparing for her mother’s birthday and she needed a bouquet, and you can guess what he put in them.”

“That’s sweet,” you smiled.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I brought a bouquet from my kingdom too, I didn’t want to show up empty handed,” he offers. You nod and he calls over one of the maids, who was holding the simple bouquet in her hands. It was wrapped in purple silk and it contained asters, white carnations, purple lilacs, a singular iris, and, of course, white chrysanthemum.

“I love it, thank you,” you said it just slightly beyond a whisper. You caught on to how the maid’s eyes widened slightly, she wasn’t used to hearing you say much to anyone who was outside of the kingdom, but she bowed her head and exited. The church bells rang in the distance and, although you knew that it signaled that it was five in the evening, you couldn’t help but feel like it was foreshadowing a near future. When Jaehyun turned his head from the church’s bell tower back to you, you felt your heart flitter in your chest.

The prince left on good terms, you would say. You even saw him off in his carriage, waving goodbye until he was out of sight. There was just something about this prince that left a good impression on you, something about his general demeanor that made you feel comfortable.

“Your highness,” Johnny addressed you formally before he handed you the book. “I pressed the flower like you asked, just leave it in that book for a while so it’s preserved better,” he nods before leaving. You opened the book, just to see the result, really.

“Purple lilacs, usually symbolizing first love.” You said to yourself. You closed the book and walked back to the castle, holding it tightly in your grasp.


	2. The 127 Members argue about who is (Y/N)’s Favorite

**Request** : hi! i see that your requests are open? can i request NCT 127 Mafia AU (scenarios) where the members are arguing for the "(Y/N)'s best" title? (like what Lucas to the reader in TSTL) but then in the ending the reader said that they love them all 🤣 and they are confused to choose one of the members by the way i love your TSTL fanfic! :] thank you~

 **Answer** : Hi hi, Anon! Thank you so much for enjoying TSTL! One fresh scenario coming up! Also this is going to be more on the crack side, if you couldn’t tell.

Also I’m using TSTL!127 for this, although it can be read and understood without even touching the TSTL series. With that said, it won’t be connected to the main story. If you want some information on that, check out the LTON for **[SM Town’s Operating Units]** or the specific **[Member Data]** on 127.

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Crack

**TW** : Language

**Word Count** : 1.3K

~

For about two hours now, the nine members of the 127 branch have been in a heated discussion. They all sat at the rounded briefing table, each member facing another, and the tensions were high. It had started as a normal debriefing from their latest cash-collection exploit, they just went over the usual details, i.e. casualties, damage funds, debt fees, equipment checks, and what not. And Taeyong was about to call it a day and end the meeting, but it was just a simple comment from Haechan that threw the whole thing to shit.

_“Can we hurry this up? I, (Y/N)’s favorite, need to go hang out with them.”_

Dead silence.

“Huh, they called you their favorite?” Yuta scoffed and leaned back on his chair, kicking his boots up on the beat up table. “Funny considering we were just baking together last night.”

“You can bake?” Mark looked over to him.

“ _Baking_ , what an amateur,” Haechan looked smug. “No wonder I’m their favorite, I actually take them out to fun places.”

“Fun places like where?” Jaehyun jumped into the conversation. “ _Lotte World_? They’re an adult, they deserve much more _adult_ pass-times.”

“Where the fuck do you take them?” Johnny leaned across the table to meet the eyes of his teammate. “A sex shop?” He quirks his brow.

“McDonalds.”

“Oh fuck he’s good,” Mark laughs. “Don’t even try, you guys, y’all know (Y/N) would drop any of us for a ten piece mcnugget meal.”

“I mean food’s great and all but, not to brag, (Y/N) usually comes to me for advice,” Doyoung shrugs slightly.

“Doyoung, you’re a dumb bitch,” Johnny laid it on him straight. “So are you Mark.”

“Hey! Don’t bring me into this!”

“Fuck off, I know that you’re texting (Y/N)!”

“I’m not- Yuta! What the fuck?!” The latter grabbed Mark’s phone and held it up for the rest of 127 to see.

“He’s lying he was texting them!”

“I knew he couldn’t be fucking trusted! What did he say?!” Haechan was next to speak up while Yuta scrolled through the messages, easily pushing Mark away.

“They’re just sending each other memes,” Yuta frowns. “Wait how’d you get this picture me?”

“It’s a secret.”

“You’re all missing the point! Let’s just end the meeting already!” Haechan groans. He turns to Taeyong expectantly, who just frowns and shrugs.

“Actually, this is important,” Taeyong explains. “Think about it, whichever one of us is (Y/N)’s favorite is the one they’re most likely to come to if something goes down. With that said if Doyoung is truly (Y/N)’s favorite then they’re doomed, and that is a problem.”

“What do you mean they’re doomed?!” Doyoung turns to Taeyong with his jaw on the floor.

“Doyoung, you’re a medic. Which is important, but you can really only help when the damage is already done,” Taeyong explains. “Me, on the other hand, can end all of your careers in just a few coding sequences. And it would be like you never even existed. That and we play animal crossing together so don’t even try to get on our level.”

“We should just let (Y/N) explain,” Jungwoo offers.

“No!” The eight actively participating members all shouted in unison and the older member shook his head.

“Why don’t you all see that (Y/N)’s favorite is obvious? It’s the oldest member.”

“But, Taeil, you _are_ the oldest member,” Mark reasons.

“Exactly.”

“Oh fuck you!” Johnny shouts. “Look, I’ve got to be the favorite. I’m the biggest guy in the yard. I’m fun to be around. I shot the last guy who grabbed their ass. I’m a total catch.”

“Yeah, nice try, Johnny, but that’s a load of shit. You know (Y/N)’s in for the cuddles,” Jaehyun argues.

“And who does cuddles better that Lee Donghyuck?” Haechan laughs. “While you guys are built like MMA fighters, I’m a whole lot of cuddle material, I’m soft, I don’t have rippling muscles to get in the way, I’m a nice person too.”

“If you’re going by that reasoning then it would be Taeyong who’s the favorite,” Taeil interrupts. The rest of 127 turns to Taeyong, who was just on his phone.

“I neither confirm nor deny that I cuddle with (Y/N) the most.”

“That’s basically saying you do! Have you been cuddling behind our backs?!” Doyoung shouts. “Wow, first Baekhyun and now (Y/N). You’re insufferable, Lee Taeyong.”

“They make me feel safe, okay?!”

The debate amongst the members continued, and luckily it didn’t look like it’d get physical at any point. Each member was presenting their separate reasons as to why they are _clearly_ the favorite, but at the same time as soon as they announced their reasoning, another would shoot it down. Until finally, Mark had a realization.

“You guys?” He spoke up above Johnny and Jaehyun’s argument.

“What now, Mark?” Johnny slams his hand on the table.

“Where’s Jungwoo?”

Everyone immediately turned to the empty seat that was right next to Taeil, the chair was neatly pushed in and the glass that was once filled with water entirely empty. But, most importantly, no signs of Jungwoo.

“He’s gonna fucking snitch to (Y/N)! Find him!” Taeyong scrambles out of his seat and the other members run to follow him.

“Wait I still don’t get why it’s a bad idea,” Mark ran to catch up with Johnny.

“If we ask (Y/N) they’ll probably just say that the person who asked is their favorite. We can’t have skewed results.” He explains.

“Right, okay,” the two break at the end of the hall way, Johnny going left and Mark going right.

“I found them!” Yuta’s voice boomed. Everyone followed his voice to the kitchen, where you and Jungwoo were drinking lemonade.

“Oh, hey guys. Jungwoo was just telling me that your meeting dragged on longer than usual, what’s up?” You take a sip from your glass.

“Who’s your favorite?” Johnny sputtered out.

“You dick you were just telling me that we shouldn’t ask her outright!” Mark shouts.

“Favorite? Like, favorite member?”

“Yes!” Jaehyun pushed past the other 127 members and sits on the barstool next to Jungwoo. You hummed. “Oh my god, please don’t say Haechan.”

“What’s wrong with Haechan?”

“I told you I was the favorite!” Haechan did a little happy dance.

“When did I ever say I had a favorite?” You tilted your head to the side and drank more of your lemonade. “I don’t think I have one, actually.”

“See, you guys should just- wait did you say you didn’t have one?” Haechan did a double take.

“Yeah, sorry guys, I don’t have a favorite,” you pout. “I don’t know how I could choose favorites, you’re all special to me in some way, and you all help me out when I need it,” you explain.

“But… what if you need help with something?” Johnny asks.

“Well if it’s something physical, I’ll ask you. If it’s something mental, I’ll ask Doyoung. If it’s something with my laptop, Taeyong, if it’s something with the play station, Mark, and etc. You all have things that help me out, and no one of you can do all of them. Like, I’m pretty sure Taeyong can’t open a pickle jar.”

“It’s true, I can’t.”

“See? Anyways, that’s that. Jungwoo told me about the whole debate, actually, but I don’t think I could choose just one of you as my favorite.” You pondered for a second. “Why don’t we just agree to say that 127 is my favorite branch of NCT?”

“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Jeno slams open the door from behind you.

“Oh fuck,” Mark sighs.


	3. You failed an exam and you’re sad about It but the Neos think someone hurt you

**Request** : How about a mafia nct 127 scenario,,, the members are noticing that y/n has been sad lately and they all are kind of worried so they asked them, but y/n dun wanna answer. the members almost thought that someone made them hurt and they are about to going cHaOS but before that happen, y/n finally told them that it was just bc she failed on a test kkkkk Also, i love your mafia au writings so much 💕

 **Answer** : Done and done, anon! Also, crack Mafia as always, it’s my specialty. ( ~~One day I’m gonna write a serious mafia AU, but that day isn’t today.~~ )

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Crack

**TW** : Language

**Word Count** : 1.4K

~

The members of 127 sat in the briefing room, going over the details of their next mission together first as per usual. It was mainly a lot of housekeeping details, as in positions, who does what, etc. Well, every member except for one. See, the person missing was none other than their youngest member, Lee Donghyuck and, after years of knowing the kid, the older members knew better than others that it would be best not to waste their time looking for him, it would be better used for focusing on the mission planning and filling him in later than to have him not pay attention at all and waste time. Taeyong clasps his hands together once the room fell silent.

“So with that said I think we can end the-”

“Alright, sluts, listen up,” Haechan slams open the meeting door, effectively shutting Taeyong up, and promptly closes it. “Which one of you losers did it? Huh?”

“Hyuck if this is about the time I ate your poptarts I already apologized for that,” Mark speaks up.

“Shut up, Mark, I’m still mad at you,” Haechan puts his hand up towards Mark’s direction and continues. “Who made (Y/N) cry?”

“I bet it was Doyoung,” Johnny pointed a finger and Doyoung gasped.

“Excuse me?! Why would I make her cry?!” Doyoung presses his hand to his heart in his usual dramatic fashion.

“You give her bad advice,” Jaehyun reasons.

“I,” Doyoung scoffs, “I would never.”

“Dude you told her to just do her best in classes and that the world would accept her,” Johnny laughs. “Be real with her, tell her that college isn’t worth it and she should just say fuck it.”

“This is why I try not to let her near you, Johnny Suh,” Doyoung sighs.

“What is with this group and getting off topic? I just said that (Y/N)’s crying in her room!” Haechan steps aside and gestures the door.

“We need a plan of action before approaching the enemy base,” Taeyong explains. “Last time we went in without a plan, she threw a curling iron at Mark.”

“I think I still have the burn scar,” Mark recalls with wide eyes, turning his hand around to observe the inside of his forearm.

“Oh, and don’t forget when she right hooked Johnny.”

“She’s a lot stronger than I remember,” Johnny replies quietly.

“Hyuck, sit down,” Jaehyun motions for the younger to sit next to him and he complies. “So what do we know?”

“I’ve been noticing she’s been off recently too,” Yuta raises his hand. “But whey I pried she said that it was nothing and walked off.”

“Oh, you asked her too? I noticed that the memes she’s been sending me weren’t as top quality as usual,” Mark hums.

“Mm, I have something to add too,” Taeil nods. “When I walked by her, she didn’t yell ‘Hey, Tomato!’ like usual,” he hums.

“Oh that is weird, she loves to catch us slipping,” Mark continues. “Speaking of slipping, I saw her and Johnny walking back into the complex after grocery shopping and Johnny tripped over a rock and fell on his face but she didn’t even break a smile. She just stared blankly at him and continued walking!”

“You saw that?” Johnny was only mildly embarrassed.

“You tripped over a rock?” Jaehyun stifles a laugh next to him.

“Dude that’s not the point,” Johnny cuts him off.

“Alright so to sum that up (Y/N)’s being short and not clowning us like usual,” Doyoung rests his arms on the table. “What do you think is going on?”

“She did mention that her date with that one guy didn’t go too well,” Taeil shrugs. Two pairs of eyes shift to him. “What? You two didn’t know?”

“When did she go on a date?” Johnny is shocked, to say the least.

“And how come we didn’t know?” Doyoung adds with suspicious undertones.

“Uh,” Taeil freezes.

“Oh it was with this guy named Seonghwa, or something like that, right Hyuck?” Mark looks at Haechan and the other just sighs.

“Mark,” he groans and runs a hand down his face, “why do you have to be such a dumb bitch all the time? (Y/N) told us she didn’t wanna tell them because she knew they’d flip out!”

“You two literally share a brain cell,” Jaehyun groans.

“What? We wouldn’t flip out, what the hell?” Johnny scoffs.

“You’re doing it right now!” Haechan exclaims. “Johnny, you’d go all overprotective dad on her and tell her how dangerous it is to date boys because you’d know since you _are_ a boy. Doyoung would go all PTA mom on her and give her the entire sex talk again even though we know _damn_ well that she doesn’t need it.”

“That was oddly specific, Haechan,” Doyoung straightens his posture.

“Not the point, back to (Y/N). I think it has something to do with her date,” Haechan taps his hands on the table.

“Haechan, I like where you’re going with this,” Johnny snaps his fingers in Haechan’s direction and smirks. “Meet me outside in 20 with and axe and a lighter.”

“Got it.”

“What are you two planning?” Doyoung leans over the table to look at the two in question.

“Doesn’t matter, the feds will never know,” Johnny does a quick slicing motion near his neck.

“I agree, we should take action. We’ll add it to the list of ongoing missions,” Taeyong interrupts the two.

“You know…” Jungwoo finally speaks up. “Didn’t midterm season just end? Maybe she like… I don’t know… failed a test, or something.”

“Jungwoo,” Johnny pauses to enhance the effect. “That was the dumbest shit I’ve heard come out of your mouth.”

“Okay, geez, just a thought,” he crosses his arms.

“Normal positions for this.”

“Got it,” Taeil nods.

“Yuta, you-” Taeyong is cut off by the soft knock at the door.

“Everyone shut up,” Jaehyun whispers.

“None of us are even talking,” Yuta rolls his eyes.

“Come in,” Taeyong calls out. You open the door slowly and peak your head in, looking at the nine men who were focused on you. Your eyes were slightly puffy from earlier, but they could tell that you tried to hide it with some makeup.

“Um… are we out of vanilla ice cream?” You asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah, Johnny finished it,” Mark answers.

“Oh.”

“Why the fuck did you tell her?” Johnny hisses.

“It’s just that… um… I don’t feel too good,” you frowned.

“We know, Mark told us,” Doyoung nods understandingly and your brow furrows.

“What? I didn’t tell Mark anything,” you tilt your head in confusion.

“Uh… You went on a date? With Seonghwa? Ring a bell?” Johnny turns so he’s facing you fully now.

“MARK YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT SEONGHWA?!” Your jaw drops and he slams his head on the table.

“I DID AND I’M SO SORRY!”

“I can’t,” you swallow a sob. “I can’t do this. Hold on. No, it’s not about my date. It went _great_ by the way he’s a nice guy who’s very interesting and also lowkey hot as hell, and we’re meeting for a second one soon. The reason why I’m upset is because I failed my midterm,” you explain. The room is silent.

“I TOLD ALL OF YOU!” Jungwoo sprang up from his seat. “NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME! NOT A SINGLE ONE!”

“Jungwoo, you and I are on the same wavelength, I love you so much, if 127 doesn’t appreciate you, I do.”

“I know.”

“Good, anyways, I heard your little plan from outside, and no, don’t do that. Just give me a tub of ice cream and I’ll be good, alright? And if _any_ of you come for Seonghwa I will throw hands,” you pout. “Alright, now someone take me to the grocery store.”

“I’ll do it!” Johnny stands up.

“Not you, you’re just going to lecture me on dating. Jungwoo?”

“Yes, ma’am!” He gets up and pulls his car keys out.

“See you guys in a bit! Don’t do something stupid or I’ll be upset at all of you forever! Bye now!” You and Jungwoo leave the meeting room, leaving a quiet 127 group behind.


	4. The Neos have been working hard, and the best way to pay them back is with food!

**Request** : Hello, can i request a Mafia! NCT 127 scenario when the reader cooks for them all? The dishes are up to you kekeke~ The reader is worried because all NCT 127 members are working hard and they want to do something for them 🥺💕

 **Answer** : Yes, yes, and yes! I haven’t written for the Mafia 127 boys in a while, so this sounds fun!

**Mafia AU**

**Genre** : Crack

 **TW** : Language

 **Word Count** : 1.4K

~

The door to the 127 Bunker slammed open, causing you to drop your cereal all over the table. You were going to yell at the boys, until you realized the mix of tired and pissed off on their faces. You shut your mouth and watched all of them walk into their rooms without another word.

This was the seventh time this month, it had to be. They were all working so hard to finally clear all their debts with SM so they could be home free but with every mission its like SM finds another way to fine the boys and lock them further into the prison that was the mafia. It must suck, really, and you’re just here for the ride, they actually have very _real_ things they have to worry about. All you had to do was relay messages from the Manager to Taeyong, which was a simple enough job, but if even one detail was messed up it could mean your life, but that was _it_ , that was all you had to do. Meanwhile the guys are out there probably getting beat up and all you did was sit down in the Bunker and await your next call. Speaking of, you picked up your phone, answering your call from the Manager, while also pulling out your pen and notepad.

“Hello?”

_“Central Seoul, Debt Pick-Up, Man in his forties, goes by Na Mingyu, he owes around $40,000.”_

“Yes, sir,” you finish writing down the details of the assignment. “Is that all, sir?”

_“Tell N-1 and N-12 that they need to return to SuperM as soon as they finish this assignment.”_

“Yes, sir, are there any details I need to explain to the two of them?”

_“No.”_

“Yes, sir,” you finish writing down the second assignment. “Is that all, sir?”

 _“Yes. I’ll call back with your next assignment.”_ Then he hung up. You shoved your pen back in your pocket and walked up to Taeyong’s room, knocking on it gently.

“Come in…” You pushed the door open and found Taeyong hunched over his laptop, his jacket and gun tossed lazily on his bed and the rest of his room in a similar disarray.

“The Manager called.”

“Already? What does he want us to do now?”

“It’s another Debt Pick-Up job,” you explained. “Also, he wants you and Mark to head over to SuperM once the assignment is finished.” You heard Taeyong sigh.

“Okay, I’ll tell Mark for you, he’s kind of pissed off right now so I don’t want him to lash out on you on accident,” Taeyong says. “You just go relax, or something,” you didn’t miss how tired his voice sounded. But all you did was nod and exit the room.

Now what can you do for these boys?

The next day you watched the members file out of the Bunker, each of them waving quick goodbyes to you before they left and, once Johnny was out, you shut the door and locked it, being ready to set your plan into motion.

You pulled the refrigerator open, going through what ingredients you had. You had miraculously convinced Jeno and Renjun to take your shopping list and buy everything you needed so that the guys wouldn’t realize you were up to something and, luckily for them, it looks like they got everything you needed. You took out each ingredient, preparing them appropriately before placing the left overs of the ingredients back in the fridge and you started your work.

~

“Hey, this is going to sound so dumb, but bear with me,” Mark says. Johnny momentarily pauses beating up the client and turns to Mark.

“Can it wait?” He holds his fist dangerously close to the client.

“I mean, I guess, it’s just about (Y/N) is all…”

“What’s wrong with (Y/N)?” Doyoung asks.

“I don’t know, weren’t they acting a bit weird? When we walked out?”

“What do you mean weird?” Yuta turns over one of the clients drawers and watches two stacks of cash alongside some dildos tumble out. “First of all this is fucking sick, second of all I’ve got $2,000 here.”

“Oh, you mean rushed right?” Johnny slams the client’s head on the table. “Where else do you’ve got cash, dumb fuck?”

“Fridge.” Johnny lands a hook on the client’s face. “And closet.”

“I’d better not see some fucked up shit here in the closet or I swear to god,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“They did look like they wanted us to get out of the Bunker fairly fast,” Taeyong concedes. Haechan pulled a tupperware out of the fridge. “Donghyuck, don’t eat the client’s food.”

“Ew I wouldn’t even touch the stuff,” Haechan looked disgusted. He pulled the top of the tupperware off. “Another $2,000.”

“Why the fuck do you just have cash in random places of your apartment?” Johnny holds the client’s head up. “Thought we wouldn’t look for it? Come on, you’re not our first case. You’ve got to be brain dead if you thought we’d take $10,000 and waltz out of here. You know what happens if we can’t find the remaining $26,000, right?” The client nods weakly.

“Okay but back to (Y/N),” Taeil redirects the conversation. “Not that it’s important, but I saw them talking to Jeno and Renjun last night too, and they didn’t look too happy.”

“Are they hiding something from us again?” Jaehyun walks out of the closet with $6,000 in hand and also something he decided to keep for himself.

“Jaehyun, drop the leash and collar, you don’t know where’s that’s been,” Taeyong doesn’t look up from the chest he found underneath the bed.

“Oh I was thinking we could use it on the client.”

“Kinky, but no. There could be an STD on that.”

“Oh, fuck, you’re right,” Jaehyun tosses the two items behind him and grabs the hand sanitizer bottle next to the bed.

“That’s lube,” Taeyong warns him.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun drops it. “Dude, seriously, what the fuck,” he shakes his head.

“You guys over think everything, I’m sure they’re just planning something nice, maybe it’s for all of us,” Jungwoo shrugs his shoulders and finishes up looking in the closet, holding $3,000.

“Jungwoo, shut up,” Johnny pulls a $1,000 out of the client’s jacket.

“When have I been wrong?!” Jungwoo tosses the cash into the middle of the table with the rest.

“$24,000,” Taeyong shakes his head. “Johnny.”

“Right.”

~

The 127 boys were in low spirits. Of course the Manager didn’t take too kindly to them coming back short of money, but they were able to avoid a too horrible punishment since they brought the client back with them. Who knows where that guy is now? Part of them didn’t feel particularly guilty since the guy was a sex offender anyways, but there was that small piece of humanity left in them that kept gnawing at them. Taeyong pulled open the door and immediately they all stopped.

“Oh, you’re back early,” you placed the plate of steak on the table next to the other dishes you had prepared. In all you had four separate meat dishes, tteokbokki, and you had sliced some watermelon for dessert, and this doesn’t account for the smaller side dishes you had decided to make since you had so many left over ingredients ~~as Jeno and Renjun somehow did not read the portion sizes/number of actual ingredients to buy for some unknown reason~~.

“Is that… is that for us?” Johnny walked forward slowly, ignoring the way Jungwoo was angrily mouthing that he was right this entire time.

“No, it’s all for me.”

“Fuck!”

“Oh my god, of _course_ it’s for all of you!” You rolled your eyes. “Are you all just going to stand there?”

“Nope!” Haechan was the first to push through and walk to the table and was quickly followed by the rest of the members.

“I already ate, so this all for you guys!” You nodded your head. “Eat up well, alright? There isn’t room in the fridge for left overs,” you say.

“Right! Thanks, (Y/N)!” Taeyong smiles. You nod.

“Yeah, you guys have just been working really hard, so this was the only way I could think of to help out, you know?”

“You didn’t have to do this, (Y/N),” Doyoung says. “But we really do appreciate it.” Again, you nodded your head.

“Enjoy it then! I’ll see you guys later, okay?” You walked off.

“(Y/N), that’s the direction of the Dreamies Bunker,” Jungwoo points out.

“I’m aware,” you had a menacing undertone.

“Oh, okay,” Jungwoo caught on and you walked into the next bunker.


	5. There are few negatives to dating an Idol, but luckily Taeyong is here to help

**Request** : Can I request Taeyong cheering his s/o up? I've been kind of down lately... 🥺

 **Answer** : Yes of course! I hope you feel better, anon! I understand, I hope you like this! I’m gonna Idol!AU this too (as in Idol!Taeyong x Non-Idol!Reader)

**Idol Taeyong AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Angst, Fluff

**TW** : (Y/N) Antis on Twitter (You can Guess What’s Gonna Go Down)

**Word Count** : 1.2K

~

“(Y/N)?” Taeyong knocked on your bedroom door. No response

According to your roommates, you haven’t been out of your room for a good three days, or at least when you did come out of your room everyone else had been fast asleep for a while. It was out of pure worry that they called your boyfriend to come check on you. Taeyong himself felt horrible, although you two had been texting often, he never really caught on to how you were feeling. You were a lot better at hiding things than he thought, apparently. He knew he was busy, he just didn’t think he was _this_ busy.

See, you’ve been having this _problem_. It wasn’t a major one, so to say, but it was really draining. You knew this was bound to come with dating an idol, the antis, and you thought you were prepared to handle them. You did a good job at first, actually, you didn’t let what they said on Twitter or Instagram get to you, you ignored the YouTube comments and videos, and you paid no mind to the sparse rude remarks you’d get in public. It wasn’t until they finally stepped over the boundaries of your privacy where you became more afraid of what they were capable of. Then it really hit you, all of the things they’ve been saying, you began to think that they were telling the truth.

“I’m coming in, alright?” He looked back at your roommates, who gave him silent encouragement. He opened the door and walked into your room, closing it behind him quietly to not alarm you. Speaking of you, you were currently curled under your comforter, the curtains in your room were drawn, there was no sign that anyone had even been in the room save for your messy bed. He walked over and sat next to you, looking around the untouched room. “Hey.”

“Hi…” your voice was small, and it broke his heart.

“Do you want to come out?”

“No…” You sniffled under the sheets and withdrew further in. “Aren’t you busy? You should be at work right now…”

“How can I work when I know my most favorite person isn’t feeling good?” He rubbed the top of your head, the only part of you that was exposed in the open, gently.

“That’s the problem though, Yong,” you mumbled. “I always keep you away from your job, you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are, and I’m just holding you back.”

“Don’t say that, I don’t feel that way about you at all,” he sighs. Your phone starts ringing on your nightstand.

“Don’t answer it.” Your voice was firm. Taeyong leaned over to read the contact number, and he froze. He recognized the number, it was the same one that would constantly call him while he was on V Live. How in the world did they get your number?

“Have you been getting these calls often?”

“Every single _damn_ day… and usually they’re different numbers… but they all say the same thing to me,” you started shaking, but you took steady breaths in to stop yourself from crying. Taeyong grabbed your phone and answered it, listening to the person on the other end.

_“Oh so now you answer, dumb bitch. How many times do we have to tell you to leave our Taeyong alone! You think you’re so high and mighty, walking in and out of the NCT dorms, we know what you’ve been up to, skank. Wait until we tell him the truth about you! He loves us more than he’ll ever care about you,”_ the voice dripped with venom. How could one person hate another so much without even meeting you? Worst of all, Taeyong was horrified that there were some fans like this, he was willing to deal with the sasaengs who camped outside of the NCT dorm, he even spoke to the company about removing them, but he didn’t think there would be some who would go as far as to harass the person he loved. Taeyong hung up and placed the phone down.

“You know, I love you so much, I don’t think I’d be able to stay sane in the industry without you, (Y/N),” he rests his hand next to your head on the pillow. “There’s just things that I can’t tell other people that I rely on you for, and that’s obviously not just what makes you special. You’re always on my side, you make up for my faults, no matter what the media says about me, you’re always speaking up for me. You’re someone I value above myself, (Y/N). You’re anything but an obstacle, you’re my partner.”

“I love you too…” your voice was muffled from the blanket. “Even if it’s hard, I love you too…”

“Why don’t we go out?” He pats your shoulder. “We’ll take a walk somewhere secluded, yeah? Just you and me.”

“I’d rather just stay here for now…”

“You’ve been in here for three days now, maybe a change of scenery would be nice,” Taeyong offers. “Let’s head over to the dorms, okay? The other guys miss you, you know.”

“They do?”

“Yeah, Jisung won’t shut up about missing his favorite (noona/hyung), so let’s go visit them, what do you say?” He had a hopeful smile on his face. You pulled the covers down slowly, shielding your red eyes.

“Okay, let me get cleaned up first though.” Taeyong moved your hand away from you r face and smiled.

“Wow, how in the world are you so pretty even though you haven’t left your room in days?”

“Don’t push it, Yong,” you poked his cheek.

“I’m buying you a new phone while you get ready.”

“What? No, I can buy my own phone.”

“I know a trusted source that won’t sell your phone number,” Taeyong was already texting someone. “Just trust me, alright?”

~

Now that you were all ready and you were certain that you didn’t look like you just crawled out of a three day hibernation, you and Taeyong sat in the company car, waiting to pull into the dorm’s parking space. You looked out the window and gasped.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“What on earth is Doyoung doing?!” Taeyong looked out your window to see what you were talking about and, sure enough, Doyoung was doing something he never expected him to do.

“STAY STILL SO I CAN TAKE CLEAR PICTURES!” Doyoung was literally holding his phone up to the surrounding sasaengs, getting pictures of each of them, while also having a group of security guards around him. You couldn’t tell if the security guards were protecting him or keeping him from going berserk on the fans, but either way they were doing a great job. “If you don’t want to get sued then get out!”

“What a trooper,” you laughed. “Sucks that SM hasn’t actually paid someone to do this, though.”

“Yeah, I just got off a meeting with them, so hopefully something changes,” Taeyong shrugs. “Well, let’s get you inside then, shall we?”

“Yup!” You stepped out of the van once you were securely behind the dorms and followed him in the building with an excited smile on your face.


	6. NCT (OT23) as Your College Boyfriend

**Request** : CONGRATSS YOU DESERVE IT!!! 🥰🥰🥰 nct ot21 x reader? 👀👀👀 a university au perhaphs? or a scarlet heart reference??

 **Answer** : Ooooh University I can definitely do! So you didn’t specify which you wanted so I’ll just do bullet points! I hope you don’t mind!

Also I received this request _before_ Sungchan and Shotaro were revealed so I hope you don’t mind if I just add them to the end! (Since we don’t know their units yet aside from U)

Also AHAHAHAHA WayV is my ult unit so I didn’t realize how much longer theirs was compared to the others I’M SO SORRY but yes that’s there ahahahaha…

**University AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : Language

**Word Count** : 5K (It is an OT23 request)

~

##  _**NCT 127** _

## Lee Taeyong

  * You can fucking fight me on this Taeyong, out of all 23 members, might be the best boyfriend when it comes to dating in college. He’s very attentive to how you are or what you’re doing, so he knows when to lend an ear or when to just pick you up and cuddle you in bed, and he gets it right every time.
  * Will stay up with you. Don’t tell him to go to bed, he won’t! Bubu is preparing you coffee or tea (whichever you prefer) and sitting in the room with you the whole time. But his one flaw is that if you ever said “Hey let’s sleep in” he couldn’t say no to you.
  * And when you both have to go home for the holidays? Animal Crossing dates. You hop onto Discord, start up a video chat, and it’s like you’re both sitting next to each other. Also, no lie here, you have both fallen asleep on Discord at least once. It was really confusing when you both woke up and saw each other, but it was also a pleasant surprise.
  * Also, I get big business major vibes from him, you know what I mean? He’s got a thing for… _management_. And he’s really good at his major too, probably within the top 10% I’d guess. But with that, he’s always very busy, but he’ll always make time for you whether you’d want him to or not.



## Moon Taeil

  * Okay I get big Literary Arts vibes from Taeil, but that’s probably because Messenger Boy Moon Taeil lives rent free inside my head, that and he like _radiates_ literary arts. Like, I can see him sitting on a park bench somewhere with his cute lil glasses reading, I dunno, Emily Dickinson or something.
  * Definitely the type to like find nice places to study and vibe, like I can see the two of you sitting on a nice field with trees for shade and studying for finals together, and I feel like he’d take cute pictures of you too. It’s all really soft, you know? And like I imagine I either of you would lay on the others lap just reading.
  * Speaking of, his entire camera roll is just candid pictures of you and he swears up and down that you look great in all of them and, likewise, your camera roll is filled with pictures of him. I feel like he’s really good at editing photos also, so you always look good regardless.
  * I feel like Taeil is really good at studying too, like he knows how to stay focused and, as a result, you tend to stay focused also, it’s a good relationship. He seems like the type to, like, get in the zone when he studies and, therefore, seeing him all focused gets you to focus too.



## Suh Johnny

  * Gym boyfriend gym boyfriend gym boyfriend you two probably met at the gym, I feel like he’s a weights kinda guy so you were probably asking for help on how to start and it just stemmed from there. He’d be very supportive and helpful towards you when it’s your first time but after awhile I’d bet that’s when his snarky side comes out.
  * I wasn’t really sure at first, but I think he’d be an entrepreneurship major, like idk maybe he’s friends with TY lmao, but like Johnny looks like he has a nose in business. But on your side I feel like you’d have to deal with his gushings to start a small business, and honestly you’re all for it you’re both planning to do a coffee mug design business.
  * If you told him that you didn’t feel like studying he’d just say “fuck it” and you’d both marathon whatever show was hot that day and cry about not studying the next, so he’s not the best at being productive, but he knows when and how to cram. Side note, but on these days don’t be surprised when he slips one of his sweaters on you himself, he just thinks you look so cute in them.
  * Contrary to popular belief, I don’t think he’d be a huge party nut, like maybe he’d go to a couple with you, but otherwise he’s at home working out or on homework. But if you asked him to go with you he’d definitely say yes.



## Nakamoto Yuta

  * Oh this dude is definitely some kind of Studies major, like gender studies, arts studies, cultural studies, he’s one of those. Like, Yuta’s super into stuff like that. But don’t take that as a ‘he’s just cruising by college’ situation, he’s definitely a hard worker through and through. Definitely attends marches on campus, probably gets you to go with him too but won’t force you to do it, but he’s the type to really speak up for things he sees is wrong.
  * Anyway, as to how you met, I feel like it would be something as simple as reaching for the same book at the same time. Yuta’s a very romantic person, he sees the world through the perspective of a romantic, and he’d probably take it as some kind of sign that you two are connected in some way and the rest of that is history.
  * Serial procrastinator. That’s it, that’s the bullet point. I’m just kidding, but yeah I see Yuta having a bad habit of leaving things until they’re due in less than three hours, but he’s done this for so long that he’s finessed it. You, on the other hand, have not. So it’s an often occurrence that he ends up doing your homework with you if it came down to it, but don’t count on it to become a regular thing.
  * He’s for sure a cafe kind of studier too, but I feel like he goes to the smaller cafes, so not like Starbucks or Coffee Bean. He’d find somewhere small and cozy, buy you both drinks, and you’d both cram weeks of lectures into one night together.



## Kim Doyoung

  * Business Management major with TY, they’re roommates ❤️ And he’s definitely the one who keeps both of them on schedule. But with you it’s a wildcard, sometimes he’ll get things done and sometimes he’ll settle for just lazing away with you in his room, there is no in-between. Regardless of that outcome, he’ll still be content.
  * Doyoung is definitely more of a ‘mass buy groceries’ kind of guy over a ‘let’s get a door dash,’ know what I mean? Like, he prefers cooking over spending money repeatedly and honestly you’re not complaining. Speaking of, that’s how you met. His cart was just so full, certainly he wouldn’t have noticed if one pack of oreos was gone, right? Who needed that much anyway? He practically emptied out the shelf. Well, he noticed.
  * Regardless, dates with him are so sweet, like college student budget dates, but its still really nice, he knows how to make things more romantic than they should be. He’s no cheapskate, don’t misunderstand, but he knwos how to maximize satisfaction with minimal expenses, and that’s a skill we all need.
  * He’s also definitely a library kind of guy, like reserves the study rooms and everything. Every now and then the library staff will chew him out for being the only one in the study room so he’ll call you over to make it look like a ‘study group.’ If they insist he calls Taeyong and Johnny.



## Jung Jaehyun

  * 127 is just a group filled with business majors smh, he’s in entrepreneurship with Johnny and they’re 100% roommates also, I feel like he and Johnny are a buy one get one free deal and you probably found that out the hard way, originally being friends with Johnny, who introduced you to Jaehyun, and what’s this?! You’re dating Jaehyun?! Since when?
  * Sweater and gray sweat pants boyfriend (IYKYK), and you definitely steal his sweatshirts all the time. It has gotten to the point that he just goes to your dorm/apartment to look for his sweatshirts before looking in his own closet.
  * Coffee addict, and it’s rubbed off on you too. You’re both two sleep deprived pieces of shit and it’s romantic. You’ve both definitely tried to make different coffee recipes at home and you both may or may not have blown your grocery budget on an espresso machine but it was definitely worth it.
  * Oh he for sure walks you to class, even if it’s a dreaded 8 am or even a 7 pm class, he’s definitely there for you. He might be a little out of it, yeah, but he’s there and it’s the thought that counts, plus, it always hits different to walk with the man you love while the sun is just barely in the sky.



## Kim Jungwoo

  * So we already know that he was a mechanical engineering student so there that is, he’s automatically just sleep deprived 24/7 but the lack of sleep adds to his charm. Like he’s already an adorably puppy, the lack of sleep amplifies that.
  * He’s not clingy, so to say, but he likes being around you, and you don’t mind at all, because he’s a really good study partner. He knows what he’s doing, like he’s just really good in his classes so he’s got at helping you out, and he knows how to keep you relaxed when you’re stressed.
  * You both blow so much money on food its not even funny, like where do you even get that money? Where does it come from? You both work minimum wage how can you afford to buy that much fried chicken…
  * Literally the coziest boyfriend, if that makes sense. Like, it’s really comforting to be around him and honestly it makes the semester so much easier to get through, it’s a really nice feeling.



## Lee Mark

  * This mf is definitely an engineer too, idk which one but I’m leaning towards either environmental or computer. But the thing is he’s the opposite of Jungwoo, he has no fucking idea what’s going on and honestly same but he figures it out at the very last minute.
  * Weekly movie nights is definitely a thing, the two of you have been on a marvel binge since the semester started and you’ve slowly been coaxing him to be Spider Man this Halloween but that’s only because you wanted to do Black Cat.
  * Masters of cramming, you two are. Learned it from Yuta probably. Mark picks a song and blasts it on repeat while you two crank out whatever work was due in T minus three hours and oh the wonders you can achieve with Chain playing in the background.
  * I feel like he’s a party guy too but like once he gets to said party he ends up just hanging in the back with you until a, probably very drunk, Johnny drags him out onto the dance floor then it’s all downhill from there.



## Lee Haechan

  * Oh this dude’s definitely a psychology major, I can like feel it radiating off of him. He’s also deadass a music minor if anything, I feel like he’d stay in touch with his musical side.
  * I feel like you two would have met in the weirdest way? Like maybe he was scootering down campus and accidentally ran into you and you just ended up grabbing lunch together, him paying of course to make it up to you and it just became a thing from there.
  * Definitely on top of assignments but deadass just doesn’t know when any of his exams are. Like he’ll show up in class and get handed the midterm and just grow wide eyed but he’d ace it anyways since he’s our little ace
  * If you’re having a hard time with class or life in general he’ll have you both lay down on some field somewhere and stare at the sky until you feel better, its a lot more effective than you’d think, and it always works. If you’re lucky, he’ll even sing a little bit for you.



##  _**NCT Dream** _

## Huang Renjun

  * He’s definitely some kind of STEM major for sure, like my heart says biochemistry but my brain says statistics. Either way he started calculus and realized ‘why the hell am I in a STEM major?’ And honestly same… again.
  * He’s a panic studier, so you have to reel him back sometimes so it doesn’t get too bad to the point where he loses his mind, usually when this happens a cup of hot cocoa and cuddles are enough.
  * Spends too much time with Yangyang, you’re afraid that you’re going to have to bail Renjun out of jail. But for real he once said ‘I don’t think it’s that hard to steal a few instant coffee packets, what do you think?’ And you’ve been keeping a close eye on him ever since.
  * Fight me on this Renjun prefers being little spoon and honestly he’d be so good at it, 2 am cuddle sessions are the best with him because he just snuggles up and it’s so warm and inviting. Not to say he isn’t good at big spoon either it’s just a thing, you know?



## Lee Jeno

  * Gym boyfriend #2 but I feel like he’s more of a bench guy. Like maybe you were trying it out for funsies one day but bit off more than you could chew so he lifted the bar off of you to help out. Since then he’d probably spot you because he’s worried.
  * Probably asked you out first and you expected him to take you to like a nice restaurant or whatever but instead he pulled over at a dog park and you just knew he was the one for you like come on that’s true love right there. I bet he barks at people who catcall you.
  * You thought you were getting a cool jock bf but now you have the human embodiment of a Samoyed and you love him. On that topic I feel like you’re both somewhat active, like a lot of hiking dates and stuff. And if you weren’t active before you were now.
  * Almost forgot, homeboy is probably an engineering student too, I feel like he’s friends with Mark so he’s probably in whatever engineering that kid’s in, but like he’s got a pretty good grasp on the content. I also feel like he’d have some minor in the humanities, but I’m not really sure which one.



## Na Jaemin

  * Maybe it’s just me but Jaemin radiates Photography major vibes, like he has an eye for taking photos. I feel like he leans more digital than vintage though, but could do both.
  * On that note he’s kind of an eccentric dude so I’m guessing the two of you met while you were walking to class and he walked up to you and straight up went “hey, wanna be my model for photography 118B?” And you just said yes so now here you were seven months and counting.
  * His phone storage is always full with pictures of either you, things he found nice, or homework and he spends way too much on external storage drives because “one day these pictures will make millions” sure Jaemin like a picture of you mid fall in a parking lot would even go for as much as a dollar.
  * Just a straight up coffee addict. He doesn’t even need to stay up, he just likes the way that it tastes and it freaks you out because one day you could’ve sworn that you literally saw him vibrating from all of the caffeine in his body so you called an intervention.



## Zhong Chenle

  * Oh he’s definitely in economics but that’s only because his parents wanted him to do it, if he could change majors he’d switch to music in a heartbeat. Probably also plays basketball on the side and hasn’t joined the team only because it interferes with his class and study schedule, but he still enjoys playing with the team when he can.
  * Unnaturally good at math, that’s how you met him actually, you worked out a deal that he’d tutor you in math while you bought him food and soon, somehow, that became love and yay what a duo you two are. Probably some friends to lovers kind of scenario.
  * Honestly very goofy, like you two would do the stupidest shit on campus but since no one actually gives a damn it’s just very cute. Like you want to do a hoverboard race? Bet, let’s do it. Wanna break into the lab building? Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but let’s do it.
  * I feel like he’d be able to take a nap anywhere so it’s a game of ‘where’s Chenle?’ Is he in the library? Up on a tree? Wedged between a shelf? Who knows? But really, good grades come from good amounts of sleep so you couldn’t blame him.



## Park Jisung

  * You met because he was holding up a line in the dining halls, his ID Card wouldn’t read on the scanner so you did it for him and he’s been eternally grateful since. It’s pure coincindence that the two of you kept running into each other in that dining hall every day after that encounter, or at least that’s what he says.
  * Don’t come for me but I think he’s an undeclared major, and there’s nothing wrong with that, he just needs a little more time to find out what he wants to do with his life and that’s 100% valid.
  * Y’all are cuties, like no one can hate you two. Honestly, the babies of the dorm floor. Oh, did I mention that you lived across each other in the dorms? You do, and it’s yet another pure coincidence.
  * Jisung has a bit of trouble studying but so do you so it fits that you both help each other out staying focused and targeting what specifically you can do to improve and it’s really nice to have someone looking out for you and he could say the same.



##  _**WayV** _

## Qian Kun

  * Kun’s currently a music producing major but he actually entered as a chemistry major, you know parent stuff and the whole ‘you need a good major to have a good career and therefore a good life’ conversation, but has since switched. If you asked him about it, though, he’d say that he is so much more happier in this major, he feels like he’s found his calling here.
  * With that said, you were actually a chem major too, and you had both met in your Intro to Chemistry 001A class and just stayed friends since, and to be honest you may or may not have been the one who eventually convinced him to follow his dream.
  * I feel like you two moved in together fairly early too? Like is that weird? You’re both fairly reliable though so its easy to make rent on time. And honestly it works out for both of you too because you’re near each other more and no lie Kun might be the only reason why you haven’t had a mental breakdown yet.
  * I know this is a given but homemade meals all day every day. Sometimes you help him out too and it becomes a fun couple bonding activity. Plus, cooking is a good and constructive way to relieve stress but sometimes you make a little too much. Luckily, next door neighbors Johnny and Jaehyun are big eaters.



## Lee Ten

  * Oh this dude’s either a theater major or an arts major there is no in between but there is also no way he’d be both. Knowing this he probably ran into you while in either of those classes and you both just happened to be put into groups together so it was just a natural falling into love kind of thing.
  * Definitely still has Louis and Leon in his apartment but said apartment may or may not allow cats but luckily you’re an expert in hiding things but shh if you’re their landlord reading this no you didn’t.
  * I feel like he takes really nice pictures of you too, like he has a natural skill in taking photos that make you look extremely photogenic in… non-photogenic situations, so to say. Even if they didn’t come out perfect Ten’s really good at making you feel like the god/goddess that you are… in more way than one if you catch my drift.
  * He’s kind of a little shit actually but you love him for it. Like he’ll tease you to no end but if anyone else tried it to you he can and will bite. Or he’ll unleash Louis on them whichever one is more convenient. But either way it’s all really sweet between the two of you.



## Dong Sicheng

  * Honestly I feel like he’s also a stem major, I’m leaning towards Bio in particular, with a minor in traditional dance (of course). And I feel like you first met at one of his shows but didn’t get properly acquainted until you saw each other again in class.
  * Lots of study dates between you two that end up turning into anything-but-studying dates. From stuff as simple as walking around campus to as elaborate as rollerblading, that’s usually how these dates go.
  * Sicheng isn’t a skinship kind of guy, but he’ll allow some cute cuddling if you asked for it, and only when you’re both in private spaces, but don’t call him out if he’s a little stiff, he’ll only get more tense.
  * I also feel like he’s the type to surprise you with little gifts, like a cup of your favorite coffee or a new notebook, but that’s also a result of him being very attentive, like if you were up late the night before or if your notebook was falling apart. I just think he’s made up of boyfriend material, okay?



## Huang Xuxi

  * Also a part of the gym boyfriend group but I think you met because he clapped back at another gym goer that was trying to mansplain you or something. We all know Xuxi drinks more than his fair share of respecting women juice, and from there he would kind of say ‘hi’ to you whenever you crossed paths on campus.
  * There’s something invigorating about having a golden retriever boyfriend, especially in the sense that you’re always on your toes and he’s always down for cuddles. He also has a tendency to underestimate his strength so don’t be surprised at the number of broken objects in your apartment.
  * Super weird but I feel like the two of you would be super photogenic together, like there are no bad pictures of you two together. Alone, on the other hand, that’s another story. Just open up Xuxi’s ‘Love of My LIfe’ album in his photos and you’ll see what I mean.
  * Oh, speaking of, I feel like this guy would major in some kind of Philosophy, like Xuxi’s a pretty thoughtful guy, actually, and has said on an interview that he only acts somewhat like an “airhead” (and I use that term loosely) because the fans like it, but ask anyone he’s worked with and they’d say that he’s actually a really deep person, so I feel like philosophy suits him.



## Xiao Dejun

  * 100% a music major, it runs in the family. He’s the kind to go busking around campus during his gaps in between his schedule, and lowkey king is viral on YouTube too. Also probably an indie duo with Kun but shh you didn’t read that.
  * That’s probably how you met too, I feel like you’d always have been a fan of his and caught all of his busking shows and bought his tracks on Apple Music (or wherever you listen to your music) because wow this guy’s really good and one day Xiaojun may or may not have written and performed a song dedicated to his number one fan that may or may not have sounded like you but who knows?
  * He always gets you to sing or perform with him, always. It doesn’t matter if you fucking suck at it or not he’s going to drag you out with him so even if you were really bad at first you’re sure as hell great now after 7+ months of being with him, that’s for sure. And honestly you both have so much fun when you’re together that any idea of embarassment is nowhere near your mind.
  * But oh how could I forget the late night studying sessions? They feel like they’re straight out of a dream. Usually he’s in the other room practicing a soft tune and goodness does it get you through the late night cramming sessions. On the flip side he’s more than willing to hook up his electric guitar and get a noise complaint for you, just say the word.



## Huang Guanheng

  * Oh ohhhh you definitely met at an open mic night. We all know that Hendery would’ve been a stand up comedian if not an idol, its a hidden talent of his. On that note he’s probably a psychology major too, but it was only because he really didn’t know what he wanted to do.
  * You’re definitely his test audience, so you know all of the punchlines and all of the jokes he’s going to say but _god_ do you hype him up at his shows. He could swear up and down that audience turnout is best when you’re sitting in the front row.
  * An actual conversation between the two of you one day at 2 in the morning: “Should I drop out and do stand-up full time?” “No.” “Why?” “It’s funnier if you finish your degree _then_ do stand-up full time with it.” “Oh my god you’re right!”
  * Hendery has a knack for being a clown but goodness gracious don’t ever underestimate how smart he is. The only reason why he goofs around is because he’s confident that he knows the material well, and his exam scores prove it. All in all you’re both very proud of each other and so supportive, gosh, anyone would get a cavity looking at how sweet your relationship is, but, as Hendery says, “don’t worry, they’re just jealous.”



## Liu Yangyang

  * Fight me on this, he’s a computer engineering major. He wants to code his own video game in the future, or maybe even settle as just a pro-gamer, but that’s his hustle and we love him for it. With that said I think the two of you would’ve met at some Overwatch E-Sports tournament, maybe you both happened to have seats next to each other and boom, immediate click.
  * You both live off of energy drinks and it’s really fucking bad actually, like someone should stage an intervention for you two before it gets worse, but hey, if a shot of monster can get you to write a ten-page-single-spaced paper in an hour you’ll take what you can get.
  * Your study spot is probably a computer cafe, to be honest, hit two birds with one stone. Finish up a report while playing League? Yes, please. Yangyang’s really good at multitasking and it rubbed off on you definitely.
  * Alright, but on the more sweet side of things, his room is filled with stuffed animals and its all really cute to just snuggle with them while he’s finishing up late at night. But it does become a problem when his room, in particular, only has a twin sized bed that is 75% plushie and now 25% you so when he tries to squeeze in someone’s either going to end up on the floor or between the bed and wall.



##  _**NCT U** _

## Osaki Shotaro

  * Oh, this one’s kind of hard actually… I’m guessing he’s a dance major too, since he’s super into dance and he’s said that if he wasn’t an idol he’d be a dancer. I think how you met him would be similar to Xiaojun too, while he was doing a street performance.
  * I feel like you and him would learn a lot of dances together, and its surprisingly a great way to handle stress. So, often times when either of you are feeling particularly stressed, Shotaro will stick his head into your room and ask you if you want to learn a choreography together and you’d always say yes.
  * Shotaro is a bit of a ‘looks can deceive’ kind of person so when you’re walking around some underground dance competition and someone impromptu chooses him to be their challenger they are certainly in for a surprise and you always have your phone ready
  * As a result, he’s rather TikTok famous and a lot of people have already followed him since even before his viral tiktoks of him covering K-Pop groups. This indeed follows him throughout campus, regrettably, and as nice as the recognition is it’s all rather tiring.



## Jung Sungchan

  * Alright, our first Thinker in NCT so let’s get creative. I actually see Sungchan as a mechanical engineer too, I feel like he’d build a lot of weird things that oddly make mathematical sense. It was while he was testing one of these out where he ran into you, or more specifically, his project ran into you. Don’t ask, just know it involved little robots.
  * To be honest you’re probably kind of eccentric too, that’s how the relationship works out. But like you’re both weird together so it’s cute. You never knew, nor wanted to know, that milk before cereal is a whole different experience but now you do so there’s that. You’d never do it in front of anyone who wasn’t him, though, that’s not allowed.
  * Neither of you can drive. Period. You each either go halfsies on an uber or you race to school and, if you’re lucky, either Johnny or Kun will drive up next to you and drive you free of charge but that’s been rare as of late.
  * He’s also on the school’s soccer team and you never miss a match! You try to be the loudest on the stands when he plays forward and he swears that the team wins whenever you’re there so now he just lugs you around to all of his games but you’re not complaining.




End file.
